degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
The Emmy-nominated 11th season of Degrassi premiered on July 18, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) The show followed a 7-week telenovela format with 29 episodes marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. Later on, the show returned with one-hour mid-season fall premiere, [[Nowhere to Run|'Nowhere to Run']]. The remaining 14 episodes returned to TeenNick on February 20th, marketed as Degrassi: New Beginnings, and February 24th on MuchMusic, depicting the first semester of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming continued into November, with a break in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his (then) new series, The L.A. Complex, starring former Degrassi star, Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season were Every Moment Counts and The Kids Are Not Alright. Main Cast (1101-1129) The following actors received star-billing: Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president who's still finding his place in the world. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president of Degrassi. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, former alcoholic lesbian from New York City. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the capta in of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic cheerleader with a good heart. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader, and Katie's best friend. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete who's had a rough year. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy, who still loves his ex, Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *'Justin Kelly' as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and Clare's old friend. (New) *'Cristine Prosperi' as''' Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. ('''New) *'Chloe Rose' as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who is clueless when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl coping with her parents' divorce and Jake's step-sister. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersions teacher. Recurring Cast (1101-1129) Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman who loves basketball, and is Dave's ex. (Grade 9) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's kind and innocent girlfriend. (Grade 10) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. (Grade 9) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a class clown with a talent for MMA. (Grade 11) *'Jake Neayem' as''' Mo Mashkour, a cynical, overweight junior who loves music. ('''New) (Grade 11) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a music loving sophomore. (Grade 10) (New) Adults *Graham Abbey as''' Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is dating Clare's mother. (New) *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s caring mother who was once a drug addict. *Katie Bergin as Dawn, Holly J.'s birth mother. (New) *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, Fiona's love interest. (New) *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gang member out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's strict father. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is dating Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's over protective mother. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's supportive mother. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's strict mother. *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy, Eli's easygoing father Other *Multiple babies as Tyson Guthrie, K.C. and Jenna's newborn son that they gave up for adoption. *Haley Shannon as Chloe, a party girl. ('''New) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Bianca and Owen's. (New) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a gang member who was accidentally killed by his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. *Keke Palmer, as herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. *Zoë Belkin as Athena, a Greek girl Mrs. Stavros has set Riley up with to date him. Cameo *'Lyle O'Donohoe '''as' Tristan, a sassy gay dude. (Grade 8) ('''New) Main Cast (1130-1145) Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a bitchy Queen Bee and Student Council VP. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete who is torn between dating Katie or Bianca. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a feisty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a mysterious bad boy who has bipolar disorder. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian who wants to start fresh while repeating her senior year. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherously shameful jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a funny boy who is adjusting to living with his jealous "ex-step-girlfriend". *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical and overweight student who loves music. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who can't fit in. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's athletic president who has a passion for soccer. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a tendency for bad decision making. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popular basketball player. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a formerly sensible and religious girl who is now questioning her faith. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who is finding his place. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit who hasn't fully learned her lesson. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an overachieving nerd who is very loyal to his friends. Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, Owen's sassy little brother who's out and proud. (New) *'Alex Steele' as Tori Santamaria, a manipulative pageant girl who fights for what she wants. (New) *'Olivia Scriven' as''' Maya Matlin, Katie's artsy younger sister with a passion for music. ('''New) *'Ricardo Hoyos' as [[Zig Novak|'Zig Novak']], a cute bad boy with a bad home life. (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersions teacher and band instructor. Recurring Cast (1130-1145) Students *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a sarcastic music-loving boy. (Grade 11) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a snarky jock. (Grade 12) Other *Tyson Powell- Jenna and K.C.`s baby, who is now living a new life. Adults *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is married to Clare's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s caring mother who was once a drug addict. *Daniel Giverin as Mr. Moreno, Imogen's strange father. *Carly Jones as Cathy Powell, Tyson's adoptive mother. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's mother, who is married to Jake's father. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's supportive mother. *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Tim Beresford as Ed Powell, Tyson's adoptive father. *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy, Eli's more protective father Guest Stars *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, a recent graduate and student at Yale. *J. Adam Brown as Cash, Summer's boyfriend.(New) *Meghan Heffern as Summer, someone who will be causing Clare a lot of trouble. (New) *Joelle Farrow as Jacinta, the girl Dave cheated on Alli with who will stop at nothing to get him back. (New) *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards, Clare's father. ﻿Trivia *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for playing the lead role of Jude Harrison on Instant Star. *Although Spencer Van Wyck was credited for the second half of the season, Wesley does not make any appearances. *First death of a character since Season 6. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. *First panty obsession in Degrassi history. *First story about adoption since Season 5. *First drug planting since Season 6. *First cage fighting storyline in Degrassi history. *First relationship with a teacher since Season 8. *First nasal drug since Season 9. *First nasal drug addiction not to end in the second part of the two part episode in Degrassi history. *First instance of gambling since Season 6. *First instance of bulimia since Season 5. *First instance of bipolar disorder since Season 4. *First instance of going into the military since Season 7. *First shooting since Season 8. *First marriage since Season 9. *First regular Freshmen characters since Season 8 *First instance of organ transplants in Degrassi history. *First couple who are step-siblings and in a relationship in Degrassi history. *First instance of marijuana usage since Season 8 *First character to be held back in Degrassi since Season 6 *First painkiller addiction in Degrassi history. *First episode involving Model UN since Season 8 *First season in Degrassi history where the episodes are shown in widescreen format on TV. *Even though the characters have changed grades and now have new uniforms, the opening sequence for New Beginnings is basically the same, with a few minor changes. **Ms. Oh's opening was changed due to the fact that Sav has graduated; Mo took his place. **The graduates being replaced with the new freshmen. **This was the only season in which the school uniforms appeared in the opening sequence. *This is the first season to feature 2 different school years. *Raymond Ablack and Lauren Collins returned as Sav Bhandari and Paige Michalchuk in a webisode for the second half of the season, called The Power Play. *For Season 11, Drew gets the show's logo at the end of the opening credits. *This is the last season to feature any of the original Lakehurst students from Season 7. *This season marks the final appearances of Anya MacPherson, Riley Stavros, Chantay Black, Zane Park, and Wesley Betenkamp. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide *'NOTE': The Spring Fever episode is titled Boom Boom Pow (1) and Boom Boom Pow (2) in Canada. *'NOTE': "Drop It Like It's Hot" was originally titled "Poker Face." *'NOTE': "Nowhere to Run" was originally titled "Bleeding Love." Degrassi Minis Promos & Videos *Steal Your Heart Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *Degrassi Now or Never: Relationships *Degrassi Now or Never: Wild Year *Degrassi Now or Never: New Characters *Degrassi Now or Never: Seniors Go Out With A Bang *Degrassi Now Or Never: Anya *Degrassi Now or Never: Clare *Degrassi Now or Never: Drew *Degrassi Now or Never: Eli *Degrassi Now or Never: Holly J. *Degrassi Now or Never: K.C. *Degrassi Now or Never: Sav *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *No Time To Lose TeenNick Promo *Halloween Special Teennick Promo *Nowhere to Run MuchMusic Promo *Nowhere to Run Teennick Promo *Season 11.5 Sneak Peek Clips *New Year, New Drama TeenNick Promo *Degrassi: New Beginnings *Party With Degrassi *MuchMusic Promo {01-16-2012} *MuchMusic Promo {01-17-2012} *MuchMusic Promo {01-27-2012} *Degrassi: The New Class *This Monday...The Wait Is Over External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 11